


Sweet Puffs

by AshJuillet



Series: Challenges [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hufflepuff & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: In which Pansy and Susan interact in a bathroom. AU!
Series: Challenges [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108157
Kudos: 1





	Sweet Puffs

Pansy Parkinson groaned as she bent down to rub the sides of her feet, her long black dress shimmering in the dim lighting of the bathroom. As she was alone, there was nothing wrong with showing her vulnerabilities. Pureblood women were always taught to never reveal any weaknesses, and Pansy was very good at being the ideal pureblood woman… but only in public.

Just then, Susan Bones entered the bathroom. She caught sight of Pansy bent over and chuckled. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Pansy said quickly, shooting upright. She tried to smooth her hair in an effort to look calm but failed when Susan grinned.

"Your feet hurt, don't they? Have you used a Charm to keep blisters from forming?" Susan asked, walking over to her side.

Pansy was uncomfortable, but she nodded to appease the witch. They weren't exactly friends, but they weren't enemies either. Pansy hadn't spoken to the witch more than a handful of times during class, but Susan was one of those people Pansy couldn't hate. The Hufflepuff was just too sweet!

Susan cocked her head to the side as she inspected Pansy's feet. Then, she said, "How about you remove your heels for a few minutes?"

Pansy had always been good at refusing to do things she didn't want to do, but Susan looked so eager to help her that Pansy wasn't able to say no to the redhead. If it had been anyone else, Pansy would have suspected them to have an ulterior motive in helping her. She cautiously placed her hand on the wash-basin and bent down to unlatch the uncomfortable hooks from around her ankles.

The moment her feet were safely on the cool ground, Pansy accidentally let out a soft sigh of contentment. Susan immediately chimed in. "That feels good, doesn't it?"

For maybe the first time in her life, Pansy revealed the truth. "Yes, yes, it does."

Susan wasn't aware of how much courage Pansy had to muster to say those four simple words, but Pansy didn't mind. As Susan picked up the torturous black heels and cast a few different spells on them to make them more comfortable, Pansy was filled with an urge to smile.


End file.
